Takeo Masaki
Captain Takeo Masaki (Japanese: 正木 武雄 ''Masaki Takeo'') is a Japanese soldier who fought in the Imperial Japanese Army, and is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is yellow (shared with Richard Nixon and Danny Trejo), but is randomized in Moon. Biography "Enter Takeo, for whom life has no meaning if not to perfect your discipline and to reveal true character and honor. Perhaps he ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Our hero was born into wealth; his family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushido. Well Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. Even when the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens , it was obvious he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. Reserved and reflective, the war is a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself, so if you fall victim to his swift action and might know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment." :— Takeo's bio added with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War. Letters Personality Takeo tends to distinguish himself from Nikolai and Dempsey, due to their lack of intellect. He likes to see himself upon the mental level of Richtofen, however Richtofen would not return the same feeling. He stays vigilant by his suspicions for Richtofen. He is very quiet and won't appear to talk unless necessary. His relationship with Richtofen came to end at his grand scheme as he swore to annihilate him along with the rest of Group 935. Before Richtofen took control of the Aether, he considered him as high quality combatant, however he is not very fond of Dempsey, and dislikes Nikolai with hatred who returns the same feeling. In Origins, his personality remains largely unchanged, but his beliefs in honor and discipline have returned after being lost in maps after Kino der Toten. He doesn't trust his comrades and believes that their failures bring great dishonor and shame to their ancestors. He believes that the machines used by the Germans are abominations and must be destroyed. When Samantha is heard talking, he remains suspicious of her but will continue to help her escape from Agartha nonetheless. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Call of Duty: Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Call of Duty: Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) (Call of Duty: Black Ops: ZOMBIES) *Shangri-La *Moon *Origins (Young version) Quotes Gallery takeoava.png|Takeo wielding a Ray Gun. Takeo g11.jpg|Takeo wielding a G11. Takeo Portrait.jpg|Takeo's Portrait in Kino der Toten. Takeo upperbody.jpg|Takeo during Gameplay in Kino der Toten. takeostakeout.jpg|Takeo wielding the Stakeout. Takeoipod.png|Takeo in Call of Duty: Zombies. Takeo Shangri-La Water Slide BO.png|Takeo on the Water Slide. Astronaut suit.png|Takeo in Moon looking at a spacesuit. Takeo Melee BO.jpg|Takeo's Knife melee animation on Black Ops. File:Takeo.jpg|Takeo in Shi No Numa. Takeo iPhone4.jpg|Takeo in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Takeo model.jpg|Takeo's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten. Original Characters Origins BOII.PNG|Takeo, with other characters, as seen in Origins. Takeo Masaki Origins BOII.png|Young Takeo as seen in Origins. Takeo Masaki holding Mauser Origins BOII.jpg Young Takeo Masaki Origins BOII.png Takeo origins intro.jpg|Takeo in the Origins intro. Takeo, Nikolai and Tank.jpg|Takeo meeting Nikolai Belinski and Tank Dempsey. for the first time in the Origins intro cinematic. Trivia *His facial appearance bears a striking resemblance '' of Japanese actor Ken Watanabe. * Though Takeo gets a lot of respect from Dempsey, he only returns a certain amount of this respect. * He seems to reciprocate Dempsey's respect in a subtle way, and after Richtofen's Grand Scheme is more open *He hates Nikolai who, in return, hates him as well. **This is probably due to the fact Takeo fought (and defeated) Russians, evidenced by how Takeo was present at the Battle of Mukden * In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, Takeo's appearance has become noticeably different. He grew a mustache, his face looks older and he sounds older. He might have aged while teleporting 15 years into the future, which would explain his changed appearance although this is not likely as the others do not look or sound any older. *In Shangri-La and Moon, he often calls Nikolai "Nikki". *Takeo was a Captain, as shown on his wrist cuff insignia. *Takeo finds the Monkey Bomb very amusing. *Takeo carries an unusable katana. **He does use this in the Origins opening cutscene, but it is, again, unusable in the map. *Quick Revive is Takeo's favorite perk, sometimes commenting on how it tastes like sushi. **Richtofen thinks that's the reason he threw up in the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg, as he says "That's for eating raw fish!". *Takeo is very fond of the Lunar Lander. *Takeo favors submachine guns. **His favorite weapon in Call of Duty: World at War is the Type 100. **In Black Ops I it is the AK74u and Mnesia *He is the only Japanese character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Takeo is allergic to prunes but is still able to drink PhD Flopper regardless. *In Call of the Dead, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen can be heard behind a locked door. Takeo is revealed to be ill and isn't talking at all during the dialogs. *If the player completes the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg in solo, they unlock an Xbox LIVE Gamer Picture of Takeo's profile picture from the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Shi No Numa. *According to the hidden radios in Call of the Dead, Takeo is Test Subject N3WB, which spells out "NEWB". *Takeo shows outward respect towards Richtofen, yet holds a secret grudge against him. *Proof of this is released in Moon when he vows revenge on Group 935 Just as the earth blows up. *Aside Samantha Maxis, his best relationship among the others in the group would be Dempsey, as he hates Nikolai, begrudges Richtofen, but leaving Dempsey as the only one he gets along with (besides Samantha) *Takeo murdered his own family for their insolence. *In Moon, Takeo no longer has his cap on. *In Call of Duty: World at War, his character model is based off of one of the Japanese enemies seen in campaign, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is based off of the Japanese Officer from Call of Duty: World at War. *Takeo's hand model is borrowed from the NVA Ghost hand model in multiplayer. *Takeo is ambidextrous. *Takeo is Japanese for 'warrior'. *Takeo has a strong relationship with Samantha Maxis. * In the Kino der Toten Trailer, when Takeo fires the Crossbow, his first-person model is Richtofen's. * He was indirectly mentioned by Richtofen in Green Run, where the quote was, "You know, I think I'm starting to miss the other three". Furthermore, he is the only one to not receive a direct mention, as Dempsey and Nikolai were both mentioned formally by Richtofen, in the quote, "Even a stupid American and drunken Russian could do better than that!". * Takeo was the first to regain his memory of the crew (Dempsey regained his in Shangri-La, and Nikolai has yet to regain his memory). * Takeo and Richtofen are the only playable Axis soldiers outside of multiplayer. * Takeo has an even more impressive service record than Dempsey and Richtofen, with at least fourty years (1905 -1945), due to his prescence at the Battle of Mukden (1905). This also makes him the longest serving soldier in Call of Duty history. * In the Origins poster, Takeo is wielding a Fire Elemental Staff. * Takeo is the first playable Japanese character in the Call of Duty series. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters